botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
United Systems Directorate
Overview The USD is another thriving power in the vast universe, trying to expand its borders and find new worlds to colonize. Currently they set up a base of operations on the desert planet of Al Raqis. The United Systems Directorate (USD) is a unification of several star systems in the Aurora out arm, with a federal government style system which is located at Naruni Prime. The ruling bodies are the High Council and the Senate who compose the main ruling body for the separate sector administrations. The high council is compromised of 25 members, each member representing a Sector Administration. The High council is lead by a Prime Director/Prime Minister who is elected by the senate. The Senate is composed of 400 members of different parties and star systems that are elected by the people. Each Sector of the USD has a Sector Administration that gets its directions from the High Council and the senate and is run more like a Company then a Federal Government. The Administrations take care of all important aspects like rules and regulations, law enforcement and make up the local authority of the USD. The Senate holds election every 4 years, where the party with the highest percentage votes then proceeds to form the new High Council. The Prime Director/Prime minister is then voted in by the senate. Over the recent years, the USD became rather powerful, managing to expand its territory and to integrate many alien species into its society without major problems. The USD has a giant economic potential and several large and small private owned corporations form the backbone of the very powerful industry, ranging from mining operations to the constructions of spaceships and other high-tech goods. History In 252 BSD (Before United Systems) the first colony was established in the Aurora Arm on a planet called TX-774 that would be later known as Acriborea, located in the Ruivivar System. The M class planet was first discovered by the UMS Autigra in 275 BSD and was considered for colonization. TX-774 had earth like atmosphere and similar gravitation (1,1 G) and orbited a sun together with 16 other planets. The atmosphere supported a vast majority of different live forms, especially large insects and reptiles, but no intelligent live was found. Acriborea is mostly composed of lush woods with some desert areas around the equator and polar caps at its north and south poles. The first humans to arrive this planet were prospectors of the Interstellar Mining Corporation who quickly discovered many different minerals that would play an important role in the future of the planet. The IMC was owned by a man named Richard Morrow that had made a fortune with several mining operations through the human controlled space. In 245 BSD, the IMC build a large Mining facility on the planet. Morrow himself lead the construction of the facility and during that time it is said, that he saw the potential of Acriborea and decided that this planet should become a major colony for future operations of the ICM in the whole sector of space. Morrow approached the expert in space colonization at the time, Prof. Dr. Michelle Andrews, who worked at the UEC (United Earth Colonies) Colony administration and already had experience in several colonization efforts. Together they worked out a plan for the colonization of the whole system. The plan had a timeframe of 50 years and would include the setup of several colonies on Acriborea, its moons and the construction of a large spaceport that would support large spaceships that would be necessary to bring the settlers to its destination. Morrow, unsure if the UEC would accept this plan, invested money in the construction of several large colony ships that would bring material and settlers to the planet to build the necessary infrastructure needed to support major colonization efforts. In 230 BSD the colony got visited by a race known as the Nominos. The Insectoid Alien race became aware of the human presence after several ships human ships had entered their space. The Nominos where very suspicious about the human activity and feared that the humans would take over their space and even take their sovereignty. It took some negotiations till both sides found an agreement that would suit both parties. Meanwhile several other colony ships had arrived in the sector, starting the colonization of the neighbouring systems. These ships were sent by the powerful Wyland Yutani Corporation that shared similar goals then the IMC. Morrow approached Wyland Yutani and they worked out an mutual cooperation contract that would help all sides to reach their goals. In 205 BSD the first colony ships arrived at Acriborea, speeding up the growth process of the colony that now was no longer a simple mining facility but a large city. Several other cities where constructed around the planet and the construction of the spaceport began. The UEC finally approved the plans of Morrow and Dr. Andrews, but the UEC had different goals then simply colonizing several star systems. The brutal and oppressive nature of the UEC had lead to internal conflicts and thousand, if not millions of people that had opposing views had been sent into prisons. Several rouge colonies had been under lockdown and the civil unrest grew larger. To solve this problem, the UEC decided to simply load those 12 Million Political Prisoners and radicals into large ships and fly them to the far away Aurora Outer Arm to get rid of them once and for all. Morrow, now Magistrate of the growing and blooming colony, was not informed of this plans and was surprised to hear that the UEC was sending 12 Million people to Acriborea. Wyland Yutani was also taken by surprise and both companies started working together to build the much needed infrastructure that would allow these 12 Million people to live. The irrational behaviour of the UEC was answered by the 2 companies to form a Alliance, the Alliance of the Outer Colonies (AOC), voting for independence of the colonies. These efforts lead to an open conflict with the UEC military units that were stationed in the sector. Trying to get the rouge colonies back in line, the UEC Marines tried to size the company HQs and the Magistrate buildings on Acriborea, Naruni Prime and Yaron 2. On Acriborea, the Marines were successful in sizing the Magistrate office, but could not size the IMC building, on Naruni Prime both goals were accomplished, while on Yaron 2 both buildings stayed in the hands of the AOC. Morrow, managed to flee, but was killed later as a Marine Patrol spotted his Aerodyne and shot it down with automatic weapons fire. The news of Morrows death spread like a wildfire and angered the local population. The local Marine garrison was attacked by an angry mob of people, killing several Marines and wounding many others. Hundreds of protesters were shot, escalating the whole situation even more. With reinforcements weeks even months away, the local UEC commander decided it was better to evacuate all troops on the surface and wait for reinforcements. The AOC did not posses any combat ready ships at the time and it would have been easy to launch an orbital strike on the rouge colonies. That should never happen. On the 3 April 195 BSD the UCE Flagship for this sector, the Horizon was struck by a large explosion, damaging the ship heavily. A large freighter, loaded with explosive material had hit the ships rear, exploding on impact. This event came by surprise and it was not the last attack on the UEC ships. Admiral Garrison, Commander of the UEC troops in this sector, evaluated the situation and came to the conclusion that it would be saver to retreat and come back in force. On 10 April 195 BSD, all ships that were still intact departed from the sector. They never came back. The leadership of the UEC had changed in a bloody coupe d’état and the new leadership was no longer interested in the Aurora outer Arm and its systems. With the arrival on the 12 Million new settlers, in 195 BSD, the situation between the humans and the Nominos became worse. The Aliens now feared that the people of Acriborea, who had now control of 5 star systems already, would use this new manpower to start a war and take the Nominos controlled space by force. A time of very tense relationship began, during which the AOC had to repair the damage that had been done by the UEC. It was not easy to negotiate with the Nominos and the following years a condition of a Cold War followed. The immigration of the new settlers was also very problematic and at least 50.000 people were without home, despite the huge efforts the Construction companies that were working on full capacity. But the arrival of the 12 Million people did turned out to be a good thing in the end: then many of those settlers were scientist, members of the military or politicians. One of them was Dr. Josef van Buren, the man who would be the next Magistrate. Van Buren had been the top scientist in the field of space ship design, computer science and the field of quantum physics. Being the brainpower behind most space projects of the UEC, he became very famous and powerful. But at one point in his career, he overthrew himself with the UEC leadership and became a fierce opponent of their plans. Van Buren was arrested and thrown in jail, but released later to work on the Omega Station Project. The Omega Station was a very powerful weapons platform in space and should ensure the UECs power over all its controlled space. Van Buren also helped to build the spaceships that would transport the 12 Million people across space and bring them into the Aurora Sector. Still having a lot of connection, Van Buren used them to get a place on the ship so he could flee and begin a new life. Van Buren became the colonial Magistrate on 5 December 195 BSD, only 2 months after his arrival. His first actions were to approach the Nanstrad Corporation to help building the much needed living areas. A contract was formulated and the company sent workers to Acriborea to help the building efforts. Van Buren also started major reforms within the UAC that should make it more effective and ordered the establishing of a standing Army, Aerospace force and a Starfleet. These already did exist in part, security forces were in place since the first settlers had arrived, but they were not organized and effective enough to stand a chance against a enemy like the UEC. The First Commander of the new forces was Colonel William Pallinger, a former commander of The Alliance Armed Forces that had been captured by the UEC only to be shipped off with the other settlers and unwanted persons to the Aurora System. Pallinger re-organized the security forces, gave them new weapons and equipment and set up a gruelling training regiment to ensure that the new forces were ready and effective. In the following years the AOC became larger with more systems joining the Alliance. This expansion required a new form of Government. Van Buren augured that it was time to re-organization of the political structure of the AOC and let the people decide what type of Government they want and what type of constitution. A constitution was written down and formalized and voted for by the majority of the population of the AOC. After that the first senate was formed and the first high council came together. The name was also changed, from Alliance of Outer Colonies, to United Systems Directorate (USD). Van Buren became the first Prime minister of the USD and the first high council member. Colonel Pallinger was promoted to the rank of General and became the first Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces. Van Buren was Prime Minister for almost 5 years when health problems forced him to resign his post as Prime Minister. He was succeeded by William Jefferson Holden, who had been his vice-Prime Minister. In the following years, Van Buren went back to spaceship design and helped building a proper Starfleet and designed fighters, bombers, cruisers and dreadnaughts as well as orbital defense platforms. Van Buren died on 20th April 55 ASD (After Systems Directorate) in the age of 82. He left behind a legacy that still lives on today. Category:History & Events Category:Factions & Groups:Mu Draconis